


Captain Marvel and Ms. Marvel: Writing Checks...

by TiffyB



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics), She-Hulk
Genre: Bukkake, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, F/F, Fisting, Futanari, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) wants a more active role in the Avengers. Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) just wants to blow off some steam, but Kamala won't leave the horny woman alone. Fed up with Ms. Marvel's arrogance, Carol puts her in her place after a predictable wager.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Kamala Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Your Mouth...

**Author's Note:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -

“Ya know,” Kamala rolled her eyes, “I’m an Avenger, too! I can totally help on the next… whatever… that happens. I can take a hit. I can give them, too!”

Carol sighed, shaking her head. She really didn’t have time for this discussion. The pent up desires were practically overwhelming, and she needed to relieve some of that stress. Arguing with the brunette was only making her more agitated. “There are a lot of Avengers. Just because you were invited doesn’t mean we call you in for every disaster or crisis. You’re—” the blonde squinted, trying to think of a good comparison, “You know how the military exists?”

“Uh, yeah…” Kamala glared, already feeling insulted.

“Well,” Captain Marvel shrugged, “You’re like if any branch of the military reserves… had its own back-up reserves. We’d never call you first—or even second. In fact, I want to say the only way you’d be included is if you were the first ‘Avenger’ to the scene.”

“Psssh!” Ms. Marvel scoffed. “I’m more than a match for whatever’s thrown my way! Go on! Try me!”

Carol nibbled at her bottom lip, trying to keep this short and sweet. The faster she could take care of this nagging urge, the better off everyone would be. “I really don’t have time for this, Kamala. Just drop it, okay? We can discuss this later.”

Kamala scoffed again, a smirk playing across her lips. “You’re just worried I’ll be more useful than you.” Her tone wasn’t entirely serious. “You wouldn’t wanna share the spotlight with another Marvel. You think people would start to confuse us, hm? Maybe they would call me ‘Captain’? I think it has a nice ring to it.”

Carol stopped and spun around on her heels, pointing a finger at the girl. “Listen here, you little shit. You want a test? A real test to see if you have what it takes to be the first wave of defense for Earth?”  
Ms. Marvel nodded confidently.

“Okay then. We’ll fight. You and me. You win, you get added to the call list, or whatever it is,” Carol shrugged.

“You don’t even know what it’s called?”

“It’s a secured and encrypted group text message. I don’t know…” Captain Marvel rolled her eyes.

“Oh my god—what? That is so sad. A group text—Wait. Thor has a cellphone?” Kamala arched a brow.

“That’s beside the point, girl. Don’t dwell on the prize when you haven’t heard the consequence.”

“Okay. I get it. If I lose, then I never ask again, and I go back to Jersey City and lay low, right?”

Carol smirked and shook her head. “Oh, absolutely not…”

“Uh,” Kamala tilted her head in confusion, “then what’s the ‘consequence’ part of the deal…?” 

“You help me out… if you get my drift,” the blonde grinned seductively while nibbling her bottom lip.

A deep blush covered Ms. Marvel’s face as she quickly lowered her gaze, a small, coy grin playing over her lips. “Wh-what? You’re kidding, right? You’re just trying to throw me off my game, or make me back out of the deal…! It won’t work. We’ll fight and I’m gonna win,” she stated with every ounce of confidence.

“Oh, trust me. I’m very serious about this. I’ve been dealing with nothing but stress for weeks—maybe months, if I really stopped to think about it. Between all of my responsibilities for the Avengers and Alpha Flight, I am at my wits end. All I wanna do is fuck. I need to blow off steam.”

“Wh-what? Hah, okay. Whatever you say! When do we start the fight?” Kamala chuckled, still blushing, but unconvinced Carol was serious.

“Oh,” Carol grinned, her fists already glowing with power. “First rule of being a hero. The bad guys don’t tell you when they’re attacking…”

“Wha—” Kamala’s eyes widened as she tried to react to the super-powered fist zooming into view before darkness overtook her.

  
Ms. Marvel groaned softly as she woke up, and then gasped as her eyes opened wide and she quickly sat up as she remembered she was still in battle—well, had been, anyway. She still felt the urgency to avoid that punch—which had definitely landed. The brunette groaned again, rubbing her head. Everything still felt so foggy. “I… lost?”

“Glad you see you’re awake,” Carol called out. She was on the other side of the bedroom, pulling off the last bits of her costume. Her back was turned to Kamala, exposing her absolutely perfect physique. Her skin was pale and without blemish.

And yet Kamala found her gaze lingering at Captain Marvel’s tight, round ass. She wondered just how many people were as lucky to see such a sight, and yet have this be the least of what they would encounter. Kamala wondered how Carol smelled, how she would taste… The girl had very obviously lost, but she took solace in the idea that she, of all people, was going to have sex with THE Captain Marvel. She couldn’t have been happier. “I guess I do need more training…”

“We can work on that some other time. For now, you just need to work on me.” Carol turned around to face her prize. Her body was still perfect, with breasts like tear drops, tipped with perky, pink nipples. Her stomach was flat and chiseled, as one would expect. But, her cock—it was a shocking vision that didn’t match the rest of her feminine form. The thick, arm-width monster hung just above her knees. It didn’t even look particularly hard. A pair of heavy balls was easily noticeable behind the intimidating thing.

Kamala’s mouth hung open as she stared, dumbfounded at the impossible bit of anatomy. How had she never noticed it before? Captain Marvel’s suit hugged every curve! Kamala had found herself staring at the blonde with envy every time she had encountered her. And worst of all, it meant all of the fanfic she had written about Captain Marvel and Spider-Man were completely wrong…

“H-hold on! Wait! I am uh, I’m not into that.” She pointed to Carol’s dick. “I didn’t think you were serious about this. And, I definitely didn’t know about that!”

Carol smirked. “We had a deal. And, it’s amazing what you can hide with a Kree cloaking device. But, hey—no hard feelings. How about we get you some experience of a different nature, though? It’ll come in handy for the future, with dates and whatnot. You can just jerk me off to get me by, okay?”

Kamala’s cheeks were still bright red as she stared at the ridiculous length, and how it seemed to swing about as Carol approached.

“It’ll work out great. You can use your big ol’ fists and give it a good work out,” Carol chuckled as she flexed her cock, making the thing bounce in a menacing fashion. “I really need to get off, though. So, one way or the other, I’m going to have to cum…”

Kamala blinked. This was definitely not something she had in mind, or was fine with in the least, but she was a woman of her word. She had agreed to whatever Carol wanted. And, it wasn’t like Carol didn’t tell her it was going to be sexual. Not to mention, at least she wasn’t having to take that cock as her first. Sighing, she nodded. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

“Perfect.” Carol smiled as she pointed to the floor in front of her. “You can do it here. Just kneel and do your thing.”

Ms. Marvel awkwardly knelt in front of the blonde, staring directly at the simply inhuman member. She increased the size of her fists and wrapped them around the length so that both hands covered half. Slowly, she started to stroke Carol’s cock back and forth, watching it harden and lengthen in her grip.

“Good. Keep going,” Carol moaned. “Maybe just one hand, though. Really put some strength into it. Make your grip tighter.”

Kamala nodded and switched to just one hand. Enlarging it so that it covered the whole cock, she tightened her grip as commanded, noting the increase in precum oozing from the tip.  
“Yes. Okay, so,” she paused, tilting her head back and moaning again. “—so, your other hand. Maybe put that to use. Guys—and girls—we all love it when someone toys with our balls. Keep a good rhythm of it. That’s—mmm—that’s the key…”

The brunette hesitantly slipped between Carol’s legs, gently hefting the heavy sack. She noticed her skin was so warm and supple. It was so full and aching for release. Kamala squeezed Captain Marvel’s balls while still stroking her cock back and forth, careful of the dribbling mess from the tip. After all, she was only here to help her idol. Even this was perhaps a bridge too far in terms of what she was comfortable with.  
“F-faster. Do it faster,” Carol moaned as she cupped her own breasts, her thumbs and forefingers pinching and tugging her hard nipples while the rest of her body began to tense just a bit.

Kamala did as she was told, her fist a blur of motion as she stroked it. Squeezing Carol’s balls, she gently started to push up as she grabbed, and then slowly letting go as she let them settle again. She noticed Carol’s body tensing and clenching more. Every muscle and detail of her body was simply breathtaking to see from this close proximity. And then Carol’s massive cock started to pulse while her nuts clenched up tightly.  
The first shot was the hardest and most violent. The super-powered eruption of jizz slammed against Kamala’s cheek with a stinging sensation. Still shocked, she didn’t have time to dodge the next splatter against her lips—some of which landed in her open mouth. This only made her mouth open wide as she tried to spit out the vile mess while letting go of Carol completely. Still, Captain Marvel continued to add a few more thick, gooey strands of jizz to Kamala’s hair.

“C-can you not? That’s disgusting…!” Kamala cried out, terrified and grossed out as she tried to get the salty taste out of her mouth while dealing with the fact she was being use like a cheap whore.

“Ask and ye shall receive!” Carol smirked as she grabbed Kamala by the hair, not paying any attention to the jizz still dripping from it, and aiming her meaty cock at the girl’s open mouth. Knowing she could easily adapt, Carol thrust forward, slowly burying the entire length into Kamala’s throat, directly into her stomach.

Kamala eyes went wide as everything happened in slow motion. At first, she felt the hard, yet spongy head pushing against her tongue and forcing her to get truly acquainted with the flavor of cum and cock. It continued forward, pushing against the back of her throat and immediately causing her to gag. Still, it kept going into her constricting throat, sliding unimpeded as went further and further. And then, she felt her nose slamming against the flat, muscles of the blonde’s stomach. Kamala couldn’t breath, but the last thing assaulting her senses was the scent of sex. Everything tasted and smelled like cum.

Carol nibbled her bottom lip as she gripped the girl’s hair with both hands to assist with fucking her face. Kamala felt the cock sliding out of her throat, only for it to be savagely thrust back in. Captain Marvel’s heavy balls slapped against her chin with every thrust. There was no way to breath with Carol’s enormous hardon blocking her throat.

Forced to stretch her body, she was able to take the semblance a deep breath as she adapted to Carol’s rough treatment, only for the blonde to yell out, “No! Keep it tight. I want to feel your throat around my dick!”  
With eyes already watering, Kamala went back to her normal size, feeling the thing gagging her immediately again. The change only spurred Carol on to increase her super-human thrusting against her face. Soon enough, the telltale throbbing began again, followed by the hot, wet sensation of liquid filling her stomach. Carol tightly held the brunette’s hair while her cock unloaded into her until the cum had nowhere else to escape to, and started to move upwards until spraying from Kamala’s nostrils.

Pulling back, Carol stumbled a bit, a wide, satisfied smirk upon her face. “That was wonderful! Just what I needed.”

Kamala gagged and coughed, wiping her mouth, nose, and eyes. She couldn’t believe what had just happened to her. She was a complete mess. As she tried to recover, she hardly even noticed Carol picking her up and dropping her onto the bed, despite still being covered in that sticky jizz.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Kamala exclaimed, still trying to comprehend the situation.

“Don’t worry. It’s fine,” Carol shushed the struggling brunette while simply ripping away her clothing as if it were made of paper. Ms. Marvel gasped as she tried to cover herself up, but soon enough that caramel skin was exposed for the blonde’s perverted gaze.

With a smile, she roughly pressed her lips against Kamala’s, immediately shoving her tongue within the girl’s mouth. Carol’s hand caressed up the brunette’s thigh, even as she tightly clenched them together to resist. Captain Marvel’s strength was just too much for Kamala, and soon the blonde’s fingers cupped against her pussy.

“I can’t believe how wet you are,” Carol said in a sultry tone as she pulled away, nibbling at the girl’s lip. “I bet with your powers, you’re the only one who can even take my dick,” she chuckled before her lips traced over Kamala’s neck.

The brunette was still in shock. It was so confusing to decide how she should feel. She loved the fact that Captain Marvel was being intimate with her, making her feel so wanted and sexy, and yet she was turned off by the fact that she was being treated so roughly, and that her idol had an absolutely massive dick. Nevertheless, she was dripping wet. Even without using her powers, Carol had no problem pressing two fingers deep into her cunt.

“So tight. Do you think you’ll be that tight after I’ve fucked you?” Carol taunted the girl.

Before Kamala could answer, she gasped as she felt a third finger pressing in. It was tight, but not impossible. The sensation of those digits pumping in and out only added to the juices coating Carol’s fingers. She couldn’t deny that she was enjoying this to some extent. The way the blonde nibbled at her neck, the fingers pushing into her, and her thumb circling around her hard, little clit. The only part she didn’t like was the hot, hard cock pressing against her thigh, and knowing that soon enough it would be deep inside her.

She gasped as she felt a fourth finger pushing in, and quickly used her powers to accommodate such an insertion. Carol smirked, quickly taking advantage of the girl’s reflexes and tucked her thumb into her palm before shoving the rest of her hand inside up to the wrist. The brunette squeaked in surprise as she was forced to further adjust to the added size while the blonde’s hand squeezed into a fist. And Carol kept pushing, pumping as much of her forearm into the woman until she was almost to her elbow.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Kamala moaned, unable to look away from the bulge that Captain Marvel’s fist was creating from the inside. Carol continued to move it, enjoying the show of the panicked girl so split between lust and awe. The blonde wasted no time, sensing Kamala was already close to the edge. She continued to pump her arm in and out, reveling in the girl’s trembling body as her climax welled up within her. Kamala was quiet for a moment before her head tilted back and her whole body tensed up. Her pussy clenched around Carol’s arm, urging the blonde to keep going just as hard as ever until Kamala settled down a bit. As Carol pulled her arm back with a slurping, wet, pop, she smiled down at her handiwork.

“You won’t mind if I go again, right?” Carol grinned as she flipped Kamala onto her stomach and mounted her from behind. The feeling of her massive cock sliding in so easily was breathtaking. Due to Ms. Marvel’s abilities, she was able to completely hilt herself inside the other hero’s cunt. She loved the way it felt to have her hips pressing against Kamala’s pert ass. Grinding against her a bit, she sighed before she really started to savagely hammer into her pussy.

It was happening so fast that Kamala didn’t know how to react. She was still trying to recover from the fisting. She clenched her jaw as she tried to convince herself that she didn’t enjoy this, but she was rapidly approaching a second climax. With her toes clenching against the bottoms of her feet, she whimpered and buried her face against the sheets while her pussy squeezed Carol’s massive length. Even as the haze of her orgasm began to clear, she had to wonder if the blonde was ever going to finish.

“You came again? Wow, you sure are excitable. I wish everyone I fucked was half as grateful,” Captain Marvel chuckled, “—of course, half is all they can usually handle…” Carol quipped as she lifted the brunette up, her enormous dick still buried completely in Kamala’s cunt.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Kamala curiously sputtered.

“Something fun that I’ve always wanted to try.” Carol, still balancing Kamala on her cock, grabbed the girl by the thighs and pulled them up so her ankles were over her head. With some slight maneuvering, she placed the girl in a modified full-nelson hold, forcing her head downward while she was effectively folded in half. 

Kamala had an absolutely perfect view of her stomach, and how the blonde’s massive cock was outlined on her stomach. She didn’t think things could get any worse until Carol started to bounce her up and down, using gravity to fuck the poor girl. Using her strength, she’d lift Kamala up before letting her slam back down on that magnificent hardon. The brunette wondered just how much more she could take when she started to feel the already giant length start to pulse and throb.

Kamala knew what was about to happen, but wasn’t prepared for the outcome. The first eruption of cum splattered against her insides, filling her with that hot, gooey mess. Spurt after spurt followed until the bulge of Carol’s cock was no longer visible on her stomach. Instead, she was slowly inflating, looking more and more pregnant. Still, the blonde continued to bounce her up and down, her cum-filled belly sloshing around while the reinsertion on the down-stroke forced some of the creamy seed to splatter against Carol’s thighs and the floor.

With a grunt of pleasure, Carol signaled she was finished and simply enjoyed the sensation of Kamala’s tight, cum-stuffed pussy wrapped around her cock. With hardly any fanfare, she pulled the girl off and dropped her to the floor. Immediately, gallons of jizz began to torrent out of her pussy until it was nothing but a slow dribble.

“You are such a great fuck,” Carol licked her lips as she started walking toward the attached bathroom. “You should join me and clean up. We can talk strategy and rematches in the shower. Maybe even get in a round two.” She winked.

Kamala breathed heavily as she laid on the floor. She had watched Carol’s sexy ass as she nonchalantly walked away. She was still trying to come to terms with the situation. Even with her advanced healing and stretching abilities, her pussy still ached like hell, and she smelled and felt like a cum dumpster. Slowly pushing herself up, she nibbled her bottom lip. She wanted to cry and run away after what she had endured. But, she also desperately wanted to clean up, and maybe join the woman she thought of as her idol in the shower.

Ms. Marvel stood, feeling another gush of thick jizz dribbling down her thighs as it oozed from her cunt, and she headed toward the bathroom…


	2. More of Your Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, She-Hulk has a noise complaint... Just kidding. She's a futanari too! Ms. Marvel continues to be used and abused. Yikes.
> 
> Chapter Tags: [Non-Con] [Rough Sex] [Futanari] [Oral] [Deep Throating] [Gagging] [LOTS of Cum] [Fingering] [Vaginal Sex] [Stomach Bulge] [Risk of Pregnancy]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -

Kamala blushed as she walked toward the bathroom. It was an intimidating experience, knowing your idol was secretly some kind of perverted monster. And yet, she couldn’t shake the feeling that Carol was simply not communicating some part of the plan correctly. After all, Kamala was supposed to be trained to be an Avenger, right? This was all some sort of test… It had to be.

Cum dribbled down the insides of both thighs as she stopped at the entrance, steam creeping from the space where the bathroom door hung ajar. The girl had to come to terms with the fact that Carol was completely different than what she expected. And yet some part of her still clung to the previous image in her head, a hero and savior. Kamala had always wanted to be like Captain Marvel. She would simply explain to the blonde that she didn’t like their previous encounter. Everything would be professional and they would move forward with a better understanding of each other…

“Ready for round two?” Captain Marvel called out to Kamala as the woman finally struck up the nerve to push the door open.

“Uh,” Kamala blinked as she stepped in. The main room hadn’t looked like anything special—just a really nice hotel room. There was no abundance of personal items to clue her in that this was Carol’s room. The bathroom, however, was full of various unique and very colorful sex toys. Most were very straight-forward with their use. Others took a little more time for Kamala to figure out, while others completely baffled the girl. She figured she was better off not knowing… and yet she couldn’t help but stare at the odd device attached to the wall. Various pipes and hoses ran from it, some leading out of the room, and another leading to a large, measured tank with another hose connecting to the bottom. It was definitely a weird thing to have in a bathroom…

Kamala did her best to ignore everything she saw. She slid the glass door open, stepping into the shower with Carol. She crossed her arms over her chest, not that it did any good. Carol’s gaze roamed over her body, already planning what she was going to do to her next.

“Come on,” Carol’s eyes lingered a bit longer before meeting Kamala’s, “you act as if we don’t already intimately know each other. There’s no reason to be so shy.” The blonde moved quickly, wrapping her arms around Kamala and holding her close. The brunette would easily be able to feel the hardening length pressing against her rear.

“H-hey,” Kamala finally spoke up, “I wanted to talk to you about… uh… that.” She emphasized while Carol rubbed against her, grinding her massive dick against her. It practically radiated power and warmth.

“Aw,” Carol fake pouted, “Are you already wimping out on training? That’s a shame. I really thought you had it in you.”

“All I had was your dick in me,” Kamala quipped back. “That wasn’t training! You were just fucking me!”

Carol scoffed and shrugged. “I told you I needed to blow off some steam. You didn’t turn down the deal. I’m not sure I see what the problem is. There are people who would kill to choke on my dick… and you can have it whenever you want. Do you want me to be more gentle? Do you wanna cum this time? Is that the problem?”

The brunette was in no position to protest, especially with Carol’s arms wrapped around her. They gently slid down her body, lightly caressing and groping her breasts before moving over her stomach. Kamala gasped at first, having never really had someone touch her so intimately before.

She was still angry but she couldn’t help but feel confused as Carol rubbed against her and teased her body so perfectly. Kamala softly moaned as the blonde’s hand moved lower, sliding between her legs. She gasped as Carol’s middle and ring finger quickly plunged into her wet pussy.

“See,” Carol purred into her ear, “Look how eager you are. So wet… and weak.”

Kamala closed her eyes, loving the way Carol’s powerful fingers kept pumping into her. She moved her hips with the rhythm, grinding herself against the Avenger’s hand. Her breathing became more ragged as she approached climax.

“That’s right. Cum for me,” Carol taunted. Her other hand gently squeezed the Kamala’s breast, making sure to toy with her painfully hard nipple. “Isn’t this what you always wanted? I can only imagine you have a scene like this in one of your fanfics.” Her fingers continued to pump in and out while Kamala attempted to suppress her moans of pleasure.

“Oh fuck,” the brunette gasped a few more times as her body tensed up before she climaxed. Kamala cried out in ecstasy as Carol continued to finger her, drawing out the girl’s moans of pleasure.

“See,” Carol nibbled at Kamala’s ear, “I’m not so bad. I let my toys have some fun too. But now that you’ve had yours, I want mine again. Fair?”

“H-huh?” Kamala hardly had time to react as she was shoved against the cold shower wall. She tried to pull away but Carol was far too strong. She kept her pinned against the wall, her hard cock rubbing against Ms. Marvel’s ass once again. “W-wait!”

“Time is of the essence, Kamala. You of all people should know that,” Carol ground her cock against the girl’s rear. She grabbed Kamala’s leg and lifted it up so she had better access to the woman’s pussy. Carol rubbed her cock against Kamala’s cunt for a few moments before a more depraved idea crossed her mind. “You’re a flexible girl,” she commented, not really following up on the statement.

Her hand went to Kamala’s lifted leg and she bent over, sliding her hand over the girl’s calf until grabbing her by the ankle. As Carol stood, she lifted the foot into the air until Kamala, trying not to topple over, was practically doing a split. Carol spun Kamala around so her leg rested against her muscled shoulder as she faced her. She wanted to see the embarrassment and shame the girl displayed as her throbbing, needy cock rubbed against Kamala’s dripping pussy.

“There. This is much more intimate. Wouldn’t you say?” Carol smiled, slowly inserting herself into Kamala.

“F-fuck you,” Kamala groaned as she looked away.

“My pleasure,” Carol thrust her hips forward, causing Kamala to bounce against the shower wall from the hard and fast motions. In the small bathroom, the echos were almost like a jackhammer being used as Ms. Marvel was fucked. She grabbed Kamala by the chin, forcing her to look forward.

“Keep your eyes open. Look at me while I’m fucking you,” Carol demanded. She stared deep into the woman’s brown eyes, her cock hardening as she watched the mixture of hate and fear in her expression. The blonde nibbled her bottom lip as she pounded Kamala. It didn’t take much more for her cock to finally pump another thick, creamy load into the girl’s cunt. The hot, messy substance erupted into her pussy, throbbing with power with each pulse.

“You’re so much better than the milker,” Carol pulled out with a sigh of relief. She smiled as she let go, watching the girl’s weakened body fall to her knees in front of her. Never missing an opportunity, she took her half-hard cock and gently slapped the head against Kamala’s cheeks. “Come on, loser. You think a villain is going to stop after fucking your brains out? That’s step one of your training. If you can’t take a dicking then there’s no way you can take a punch.”

Kamala closed her eyes and tried to turn her head away but felt the head rub against her lips. Her eyes flickered back open only to focus on Carol guiding the massive thing forward. The brunette knew what to do. She opened her mouth wide, letting Captain Marvel’s massive fuckstick slide between her lips and over her tongue. She had done this a lot and was quite used to the taste, and yet it tasted different this time. A soft blush covered her cheeks as she realized the new flavor was her own pussy juice covering Carol’s dick.

Carol groaned as she forced the entire length down Kamala’s throat. The rhythm was slow this time, just to watch tears flow from Kamala’s eyes as she gagged and then see her gasping for air, the cock still resting against the tip of her tongue. She kept going just to torment the poor girl. She loved the way Kamala’s eyes flickered as she pushed forward for just a little too long.  
“I’m so close,” Carol grunted. “I just need a little more…”

The blonde pulled away for a moment, her cock pulling out of Kamala’s mouth. Grabbing the brunette’s wrists, she pinned them against the wall while positioning her cock back at the girl’s mouth and harshly thrusting forward. Ms. Marvel instantly gagged at the sudden rough intrusion. With her hands held over her head, Carol continued to slam forward, fucking Kamala’s throat while banging her head against the shower wall.

Carol heard the gags and gurgles of distress from the woman, all of which helped push the sadistic hero over the edge. She grunted loudly as she pulled back and aimed her spurting cock directly at Kamala’s face. Thick, heavy loads of jizz splattered against the soaked girl’s face before slowly sliding down her features while the shower washed it away.  
“Now that we’re done with the warm-up,” Carol licked her lips, her cock still completely erect and ready to go.

Kamala blinked and shook her head while coughing at trying to get back to her senses. “N-no! I’m done with this! Th-this is fucked up and I’m leaving.” She stood and stumbled out of the shower, not even bothering to reach for a towel. She dripped everywhere as she made her way toward the door. She even glanced over her shoulder to see if Captain Marvel was going to stop her, but she was still standing there, her thick cock pointing straight out.

She knew Carol was faster than her. She knew that the woman was sick and loved to give false hope. Kamala still didn’t think she was going to make it to the door in time, and if she did she wouldn’t be able to leave the room. She yanked open the bathroom door, ready to sprint toward the room’s exit. And yet as soon as she placed a foot against the carpeted floor she slammed into a solid wall of muscle.

She-Hulk stood there, hands on her hips and eyebrow quirked. She wore her usual white and purple leotard with a pair of black shorts. She looked oddly casual for a superhero. “Uh, you’re in a hurry,” she commented.

“Oh,” Kamala said blankly, only to realize she was finally saved. “Oh! Oh my god, you have no idea how happy I am to see you! I—I have so much to say. I just… th-thank you for saving me. I’ve been through so much.

“F-first—let me say that she is a monster! A true monster. She deserves to rot in a cell like that Weinstein guy! She made me do all sorts of weird sex stuff and said it was training.”  
“Oh,” She-Hulk looked concerned, her brow still arched as she looked to Carol, who was just as nonchalant and erect as ever. “And then?”

“She’s into weird stuff, like all those sex toys in there. I thought she was going to kill me when she shoved her mega-sized dong down my throat!”

“Hmm,” She-Hulk nodded, not particularly as shocked as she should have been, “I see.”

“And.. and…” Kamala narrowed her eyes as her hope quickly deflated as she realized the situation.

“Well,” She-Hulk looked down to Kamala, “How long can you hold your breath?”

Kamala blinked and shook her head. “What? I need to get out of here. J-just get me out of here. This isn’t funny anymore.”

Carol decided to join the conversation, walking up behind Kamala. Her thick, hard length pressing against her rear once again as she stood dangerously close. “She can hold it for a long time. You should give her a try.”

Kamala practically jumped away, spinning around and pointing a finger at the blonde. “L-listen! I’m leaving here! Whatever this place is!”

“It’s a SHIELD facility,” Carol’s eyes roamed over Kamala’s body once again. She turned her attention to She-Hulk. “You really should sample the goods, Jen. She’s so tight. I bet you’d lover her.”

“Hm,” She-Hulk smiled as she grabbed Kamala by the head, her whole hand practically engulfing the girl’s head as she pushed downward until the brunette was on her knees. As she let go, Kamala quickly tried to stand but Jen pushed her back down each time she tried to stand, silently telling her to stay in place. Once Kamala got the clue and stayed kneeling, she hesitantly stared over her shoulder to Captain Marvel’s throbbing cock. But that wasn’t the threat Kamala should have been paying attention to.

She-Hulk, satisfied with Kamala’s eventual obedience, tugged her shorts down, letting them fall around her ankles before kicking them away. A growing bulge could be seen in the crotch of her leotard. She slipped her fingers underneath the material and simply pulled it aside, letting her ridiculously massive cock flop free. It was only half erect, based on the way it kept growing, and it was already as big as Carol’s.

Kamala blinked and swallowed as she stared at the enormous green cock in front of her face. She-Hulk grabbed the impressive length and rubbed it against the brunette’s lips, her mouth slightly agape with shock. The girl attempted to pull away, but She-Hulk grabbed her by the back of the head to keep her in place while she eased her hips forward, feeding more and more of the thick girlmeat directly into her mouth. The hardening length stretched the girl’s jaw as it pushed forward, barely fitting between her lips at this point. It was already blocking her airway even before it bumped against the back of her throat.

“She is tight,” She-Hulk moaned as she continued to push forward until Kamala’s nose pressed against her hard, muscled stomach.

Ms. Marvel’s eyes flickered as she raised her hands, trying to push the green-skinned woman away. It was no use, though. She-Hulk held her in that position, forcing the brunette to use her power to stretch her throat so she could breath.

“Oh, she’s cheating,” Jen said with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

“She does that. She should know better by this point, though,” Carol sighed. “Feel free to punish her, I guess,” she commended nonchalantly.

“I think she’ll learn her place,” She-Hulk grabbed Kamala’s head with both hands, holding her incredibly steady as she slowly pumped her cock in and out of the woman’s throat a few times to get used to the motion. After all, she needed practice for the movement since she didn’t want to hurt the poor girl. Jen pulled out, her thick, meaty cock head rubbing against Kamala’s tongue and coating it with pre-cum. Before Kamala could register what was happening, She-Hulk had already thrust into her throat a dozen times, her grip on Ms. Marvel’s head making the motion quicker and easier as she fucked her face with her full strength.

The wet sound of She-Hulk’s giant, green cock punching into Kamala’s throat echoed through the room. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she choked on the thing, her powers doing very little to accommodate for the harsh speed and power that was being directed into her mouth. The brunette continued to gag and sputter while her hands helplessly pushed against She-Hulk’s powerful, flexing thighs.

After enduring this treatment for what felt like hours due to oxygen deprivation, She-Hulk hilted herself in Kamala’s throat and climaxed. Thick, powerful bursts of cum shot directly into her stomach in full force that felt more like a fire hose. The loads were so massive that it completely filled Kamala until it had nowhere else to go as she filled up. With her throat blocked, the overflow of cum simply sprayed from her nose in twin jets all over She-Hulk’s thighs. It was enough to cause the green giantess to finally pull away with uproarious laughter. A large portion of the cum continued to splatter out onto the floor as she coughed and hacked. Cum, spittle, and tears trailed down her face and over her entire body. Absently, Kamala wiped her mouth while the two superpowered dickgirls continued to laugh at her humiliation.

“She is pretty tight… and talented, too!” She-Hulk added. “If we keep her around we might not even need to use the milker. We can just deposit our loads directly into her.”  
“Think SHIELD would go for that?” Carol chuckled.

“We won’t know until we try, right?” She-Hulk smiled as she stroked her still-hard member.

Kamala was still trying to recover from the harsh treatment when Carol grabbed her by the hair, swiftly shoving her cock down her throat and thrusting a few times, instantly making more of She-Hulk’s cum bubble forward as she gagged. Carol quickly withdrew, practically tossing Kamala aside.

“You made her throat all loose. It’s just not the same,” Captain Marvel glared at She-Hulk, who merely shrugged in response. She returned to the bathroom, only to return with a silver butt plug. She-Hulk looked confused, but Kamala quickly shook her head.

“No! You two have used and abused me so much already! I… I draw the line here! N-nothing’s going in my butt!” Ms. Marvel sternly protested, although still looked like a complete mess with cum and sweat dripping from her body.

“Okay,” Carol stated as she walked over, picking Kamala up by the waist. Despite the girl’s sudden resistance and squirming around wildly, the blonde took the plug and rubbed it up and down Ms. Marvel’s soaked pussy. She then pressed it against the brunette’s puckered hole. The pressure was firm and the amount of lube from her cunt made it only a matter of time before the base penetrated her rear. Kamala whimpered as she tried to clench and fight back, but she was no match for Carol. And once the thick thing made the slightest bit of progress then it all pushed in at once, stopping as the plug narrowed and was caught by the base. Carol tapped the base, activating the seemingly alien sex toy before dropping Kamala to the floor.

The brunette felt the plug suddenly widen, making it impossible to remove for most people. Except, with her powers it would be no problem for her to take the thing out, although extremely embarrassing. Kamala grabbed at the base of the thing and tugged, only to feel it still very firmly in place. She winced at first, tugging a little harder, but it still didn’t budge.

“Confused?” Carol smirked down at her. A deep blush covered Kamala’s face as she still tried to pull the thing out. “It’s a power neutralizer. Technically, it’s a modified ICD… Inhuman Control Device. So, you’re very powerless at the moment. Let’s see if that tightened you back up, shall we?”

Kamala’s eyes went wide with alarm. She had been using her powers the whole time just to keep from being seriously injured by the duo. Now, she had no idea what would happen. Carol wasted little time as she grabbed Kamala by the hair once again, pulling her head back so she was looking at her cock while upside down. From this awkward angle, she pressed her cock against the girl’s lips and then drove her hips forward in a single thrust. Hilting herself in Kamala’s throat, her balls resting against the girl’s nose, her massive cock made a very noticeable bulge in her throat. She ground her hips against the brunette’s face as she moaned with satisfaction.

“Yeah,” Carol groaned, “that’s more like it.”

Kamala gagged around Carol’s cock, her throat massaging the thick length as she struggled for air. It was the least of her troubles, though, as She-Hulk picked her up by the hips, bringing her into a more horizontal position, yet still firmly anchored onto Captain Marvel’s cock. She held Kamala by the hips while her thick, green fingers rubbed up and down her wet slit.

Her middle finger slowly pushed inside, already feeling thicker than anything she’d experienced thus far since she couldn’t rely on her powers any longer. The probing digit pumped in and out before a second was added, easily making Kamala squirm as it stretched her out. It was a much tighter fit, but it eventually slid in and out with ease.

Carol continued to ease her cock in and out of the girl’s throat while holding her by the shoulders. She-Hulk began to add a third finger, causing Kamala to try her best to get away. The struggling did nothing, though. Between the two Avengers she stood no chance. The finger pushed inside, stretching her out that much more. She would have screamed if not for the constant gagging and choking. Wasting oxygen on a scream wasn’t an option.

The three thick fingers pumped in and out for a while until they pulled away, leaving Kamala feeling strangely empty. The feeling was short-lived as the thick, monstrous head of She-Hulk’s cock pressed against the well-stretched hole. Even after what she had just endured, the gamma-infused goddess’ cock felt way too big to fit. With both of She-Hulk’s hands on her waist, Kamala knew that her opinion didn’t matter. It would fit… eventually.

She-Hulk was a bit more slow and gentle now, but still just as powerful as she pushed the head of her dick against Kamala’s dripping pussy. The head popped in with enough force to knock the breath from her lungs—if not for Carol’s length blocking the way. Slowly, more of She-Hulk’s dick pushed into her until her member was as deep as it could go. Without Kamala’s powers to help her accommodate the length, it was surprisingly little of She-Hulk’s monster cock. She waited until Kamala was a little more stretched by her dick before she sped up. Slamming harder and harder with short, shallow thrusts, She-Hulk closed her eyes. Her cock pulsed and throbbed as thick loads of jizz shot into Kamala’s pussy. The amount was just as much as before, filling the poor girl in an instant and making her stomach bulge as she was filled completely.

“Oh fuck, that’s so hot,” Carol moaned as she watched Kamala’s stomach almost instantly expand. She nibbled her bottom lip as she climaxed. Her load wasn’t nearly as voluminous as She-Hulk’s but it still added to the brunette’s bulging stomach.

Captain Marvel pulled back, letting go of the top half of Kamala’s body. Cum instantly spilled from her lips in a massive cascade of jizz. Chuckling, She-Hulk let go as well, watching the cum erupt from her pussy and mouth as she hit the floor. Ms. Marvel laid in the mess, gasping as she tried to recover.

“Look at the mess you made,” Carol scolded. “You’re gonna have to clean that up.”

Kamala diligently pushed her face to the floor and began slurping up cum from the massive puddle, even as it still continued to gush from her pussy. The little silver plug was still in place and very visible from between the girl’s cum-covered ass cheeks.

“Wow,” She-Hulk laughed. “I think you broke her.”

“Wouldn’t be the first pet I’ve broken. Remember America… Chavez, I think it was?” Carol nibbled her bottom lip. “She could really take a cock…”

They continued to chat back and forth about their sexual exploits as they picked Kamala up and dragged her back into the bathroom. A few clicks of the device on the wall and they tossed the brunette into the tub. She sat there for a moment, still shell-shocked from the fucking she just received—until she noticed the tub filling up with hot, thick jizz as it rained down upon her. Kamala held up her hands, scooping up some of the creamy mess and arching a brow.

“Wh-what the fuck?” She scrambled to get out of the tub as it continued to fill up.

She-Hulk grinned as she grabbed Kamala by the head and dunked her under a few times, only allowing her to come up for air before pushing her back under. Letting go, Kamala still struggled to get out of the slippery ooze-filled bathtub.

“Wh-what the hell was that?” Kamala was reasonably confused as she stumbled past the sadistic duo. She just needed to escape from this situation.  
“Exactly what I’d like to know,” Maria Hill barked out as she stood at the entrance to the bathroom.

“Oh my fucking god. Please tell me you don’t wanna fuck me too?” Kamala whimpered, looking the woman over—paying special attention to her crotch. A crew of SHIELD agents in hazmat suits poured into the room, already cleaning things up and assessing the situation.

“What?! God, no. Who—who are you, even?” Maria narrowed her eyes and shrugged dismissively before turning her attention to She-Hulk and Captain Marvel again. “We told you not to break the milker again. We pay a lot of money to keep your seed contained. We give you these machines to take care of it… in the privacy of your room and you still break it. Do you know what some less scrupulous agency would do with your seed? We need to keep every fucking ounce of it in our possession. If it’s not in your balls, then it needs to be in these goddamn storage containers. Got it!?”

Kamala blinked, feeling awfully ignored—in fact, as if she didn’t even matter. “I’m… just going to leave now…”

Maria scoffed. “In your dreams, girl. You’re coated in—and knowing these two—pumped full of metahuman jizz. This whole room is glowing with radiation, both gamma and UV. So, until we can get a work order put in to have this cleaned up we’re going to have to put you all in quarantine.

“And you,” Maria glared at She-Hulk, “I can’t believe you’d participate in this... again. As if you need more illegitimate children. It’s like you didn’t learn from the last five times.” The director rolled her eyes, clearly disappointed. “Never mind. Just… get her back in the tub. We need to save as much semen as possible.”

“Wh-what?!” Kamala’s heart sank as the few SHIELD agents grabbed her underneath the arm and dragged her back to the bathroom. The tub now overflowed with jizz as she was unceremoniously tossed back into the mess. She simply couldn’t comprehend what was happening. It was too surreal. “I can’t stay here! Th-this is gross!”

“A team will be here to clean it all up later today. Until then you’ll be… fine.” Maria shrugged.

“And then I can leave?”

“What? No. Like I said, you’re in quarantine. You’re stuck with them for at least two weeks while we run tests and monitor the situation. No one leaves this room without my permission.”  
“B-but they’re perverts!” Kamala shouted.

“Well, you’re the one marinating in jizz, so I’m not entirely sure you have room to talk…” Maria shrugged dismissively.

Captain Marvel and She-Hulk smiled as they walked past Maria into the bathroom, their thick cocks very noticeably hard.

“So, looks like we’re stuck here with nothing to do, huh?” A wide grin crept over Carol’s lips…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow me on Twitter @TiffyBellBooks](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks)
> 
> [Hang out with me in Discord.](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) Join and become part of the community!

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter @TiffyBellBooks](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks)
> 
> [Hang out with me in Discord.](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) Join and become part of the community!


End file.
